


A Break-in

by petals_sunwards



Series: Spider is wizard's best friend [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, College Student Peter Parker, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Friendship, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Precious Peter Parker, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Draco is not answering his phone and Peter is worried.Maybe, just maybe Peter's method of checking up on his best friend are unconventional!





	A Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 28th Sept Roll-a-drabble and MMFBingo  
RAD Prompt: Peter/Draco/Friendship  
Bingo Square filled: G3, Quote prompt
> 
> Quote is in italics!
> 
> Also, everything you recognise belongs to their respective creators.

“No. No. No. No. I don’t care about your argument! _You don’t get to pin this break-in on me!_” Peter exclaimed when he saw a glowing wand-tip just inches from his face. His hands were automatically in front of him, ready to hide his face from the onslaught.

Draco gaped at his wayward friend. He had been in his dorm completing one of his half dozen assignments due on Monday. When he had heard the noise, his battle-worn reflexes had reacted violently. In a jiffy he was standing next to the window, ready to curse his best friend.

“Pete, even if I want to believe your claim,” Draco exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “usually, this is not a valid statement when you are halfway through someone’s room via a window.”

“Can you move? It’s hard to maintain my balance like this!”

“What are you doing here?” He marched towards his desk, letting his friend climb through the window.

“You were not online, and you didn’t answer my texts and you weren’t at the party. MJ said she last saw you in the lab three hours ago and I was worried when I didn’t find you there.”

“And you didn’t think about knocking on the door like a normal person? Did you have to show off your wall-crawling skills?” Draco quirked one eyebrow, more amused than irritated.

“I wasn’t sure you will open the door. Sometimes when you are quiet, you just need your space. You just retreat into your shell. I understand the need for alone time. I just didn’t want you to be sad and lonely. So I was gonna take a peek from the window but then lights were off and I thought something happened to you.” Peter balanced himself on the beanbag as he watched Draco slump on the chair.

“Thanks mate. Though it’s just assignments holding me hostages this weekend. Not that I want to listen to the senseless noise Flash calls music the whole night!”

“So, what do you wanna do now? Do you want to do a Star wars marathon? Text MJ and Ned to come over. I can order pizzas for us. I have a fifteen percent off offer on Dominos!”

“I suppose I will have to live with that.” Draco sighed dramatically even as he pulled his cell out to text his other friends.  
“_After all you broke into my room to check up on me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A real drabble!  
I managed to keep it below 500 words!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it even though it doesn't have much context!


End file.
